Digimon 02: Epic Digital Dakari Adventure
by Supreme Dakari Lord Cerventes
Summary: Hikari's been acting strange lately, and Daisuke has little time to find out what's wrong before the Dakari World is destroyed forever. Rated T for language and tradigi. All Dakari fans should read, and this will feature many of characters from everything
1. Shotgun Divorce

Okay, guys. I'm a HUGE fan of Dakari, the awesome DD from Season 02. In case you haven't heard of them, you obviously live under a rock or are A CURESED TAKARI FAN! Anyway, I decided to write the first chapter as a songfic to the lyrics of the song "Shotgun Divorce" by Lordi. The rest of the story is an adventure quest, but you'll find out more about that later.

* * *

28-year-old Yagami Hikari was up early one morning. She and her lover were on the way to a vacation in Vegas. Daisuke and her had been married for 5 years, ever since her previous husband, her "beloved" Cody, mysteriously died of the cholera. Or was it really the cholera? 

_The plants were watered, her bags were packed_

Hikari had finished watering all the plants and packing the bags since Will was still in bed; just as she had planned. She was euphorically looking forward to spending a week of booze, gambling and regeneration with the man she loved. But was the man she loved really Daisuke?

_Without warning she gave him a slug_

"Hey Honey." Daisuke said, waking up and yawning, "You going somewhere?"

"Oh, yes Daisuke, I _am_ going somewhere. Unfortunately, you're _not_ going with me!"

Before he could do anything, she pulled out her family's shotgun seemingly out of nowhere, and aimed.

_Now her husband's slaughtered_

"What the… Hikari? Ahhhh, arrrrrrrggggggOOOOO!" Daisuke screamed, scrambling over the bed.

_With a 12 gauge whack_

Without a word, Hikari Kamiya pulled the trigger, sending the slug into his chest. Daisuke flew back 4 feet, and hit the bedpost.

_Stranglehold of fear - It still won't disappear_

"Ehhghghh.. Eli… Hikari… wh.. wh.. why?"

_It's growing stronger - And still he's watching her_

"He he he! HA HA HA" Hikari was as giddy as a little girl. From out of the shadows a dark figure emerged. Daisuke could just barely make the face out, but it looked like….

_Again she's leaving home - Again she's all alone_

"Ta… Ta... Takeru?" Daisuke couldn't believe his clouded eyes.

Hikari maniacally grinned. "Oh, _yes_. Isn't my new fiance wonderful? We're getting_ married_! You'd be our man of honor, but it looks to me like you have a _previous engagement_, isn't that right 'my love'?"

_Again she knows exactly what to do_

Takeru smiled at the writhing Daisuke. "Hikari _dear_, we _really_ should be going."

"Oh, _yes_ darling. You run along ahead. I just have one last thing to do to get ready."

Takeru put on his sunglasses that matched his $40,000 dollar white suit and got into his stolen 40- foot luxury yacht, the _Snow White_. As he waited, Hikari dragged a bloody, dying Daisuke by the heels down the stairs into the basement.

"Hi… ka… ri… b… but… why?" Daisuke croaked. Hikari just grinned as she took out a crowbar and removed three planks from the floor.

"Welcome to your final resting place, _dearest_. I hope you find it as _suitable_ as its previous inhabitant. Oh, I almost forgot. Did I mention you have a… _roomate_?"

_Like with the others before_

"C… Cosy?" Daisuke was shocked at the sight of his decrepid friend's corpse, only recognizable by the trademark Hida red shock of hair.

"Oh, _pleaasseee_, Daisuke." You didn't _really_ believe that a _gold_- rush era disease killed you best friend? But then again, you always _did_ get low marks on your _Japanese_ school tests…" At that moment, Daisuke noticed the empty jug of gasoline in her hands.

_This time around, yeah it's kinda final_

"Elizabeth… you… your no… not going to…"

"Make this house your _funeral pyre_? Oh yes! I can't _wait_ to see the look on your face. Ha ha ha! The_ finality_ of it all! I _love_ it!" As she stepped onto the stairs, she pulled out her shotgun, and fired at the propane tanks in the left side of the basement.

"Kari… Hika… no…" Will moaned, blood spilling out of his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, _darling_. I'll let you put it out. _Here_…" Elizabeth threw him his digivice, landing at his feet. "Go on _Davis_, put out the _fire_!"

Unfortunately, Daisuke could not use his arms.

_R__ide 'till you fall_

"HA HA _HA_!" Hikari threw her head up in the air and expressed her feelings of lust, love, and sin. "You can't _move_ your arms because of my…" she grinned, "_12- gauge whack_…" As Hikari bounded up the stairs, she stopped, and smiled. "Ta ta, _Wiley boy_!", leaving him helpless and alone.

_Then the shotgun divorce_

Hikari noticed that an explosion was about to rock the house. Using her powers, she did a flip out the window and into the passenger seat of the _Snow White_, the luxury yacht.

"What _took_ you so long?" Takeru asked chuckling, as the house exploded in a brilliant array of colors.

"Lets just say I had a… _hot date_!" Hikari joked.

The two chuckled at the funny pun, and floored the accelerator at 120 miles per hour, away from the scene of the shotgun divorce.

_It's her way out and she can't deny_

"So tell me, _darling_, how _did_ you think of that ingenious way of _killing_ your husband?"

"I guess it's my hobby. I can't deny it. I _really_ love to indulge myself in these…. '_affairs_'!"

"I know, but… don't do it to _me_!" Takeru said with amusement.

"Oh, Takeru, you make me_ laugh_! Ha ha HA!"

_She loves to kill and she kills for love_

In a reflective mood, she leaned back and closed her eyes. "Takeru, you _know_ I love to…_ kill_." Hikari snuggled into his shoulder. "But I kill… for _love_."

"You do it for _me_. How romantic!"

"I _know_!" Hikari dramatized with much laughter and vengence.

_Autumn leaves keep falling on the ground_

(Three months later)

Hikari had been married to Takeru for three months, and their marriage had been a whirlwind affair of intrigue, lust, and redemption. Outside of Takeru's $320,000,000 Florida estate, Hikari stood on the top of a fall foliated high hill that was part of one of Takeru's twelve 18-hole golf courses. Hikari was livin' large off of Takeru's corporate empire money.

_Someday she knows that they will try to hunt her down_

The whole cover story of the "accidential fire" blew over pretty well, but there was some suspect of arson. Takeru had paid off the sheriff into believing that a drunken Motomiya Daisuke had started the fire, and shot himself after. Even so, Hikari was still nervous that justice would catch up with her. She couldn't sleep at night, and there was nothing Takeru could do to comfort her.

_Plain revulsion, no love can be found_

Although there was no love between her and Daisuke, she still was haunted by the image of his broken body burning. Sure she enjoyed it, but it was still revolting.

_After all is said and done there is no rebound_

Sometimes, she felt she could not go back to her former life. The murders were a heavy burden, and she knew that karma would catch up with her

_Now she's living scared_

_Even though she cared_

Hikari had killed them for Takeru, for his safety and love. And yet, she always thought she made a mistake. But maybe, it was the best decision she ever made. She was torn, like a doll that had been ripped up by a hunting dog.

_He is gone_

_His head blown off_

And even the wealth and love could not chase the image of Davis's dead body away from her. A dead body, who's head likely exploded in the inferno. Exploded because of lust…

* * *

OMG CLIFFIE! PLEASE WRITE WHAT YOU THINK! CHAPTER TWO UP SOON! 

**A/N REVIEW**


	2. Daisuke in danger

Hello again, my subjects. Here'd the second chapter to the newest Dakari Epic Saga, Digimon 02: Digital Dakari Adventure. Not much happens plot wise, but it's kind of an introduction, so look out for chapter 3 tommorow!

* * *

It had been two years since Daisuke had his wonderful life ripped out from under him like an orange cat on a rug. Still he seemed like he had many more questions than answers. Why had Hikari so suddenly changed into that murdering monster that awful day? How had she so suddenly turned to Takeru? These questions plagued the spirit of Daisuke as he continued his existance as a lonely spirit roaming the streets, unseen by one and all. 

As hard as he could, Davis could not seem to pass on to the next world. He hypothesised that it had something to do with his still undying obsession for Hikari, regardless of his brutal murder. A part of him still harbored the feeling that something else was behind all this and that he and Hikari truly should be together. But what good was it now? Dude, he was dead.

All of a sudden, Daisuke heard the discordanat, awful yell from nearby. "What the hell?" he asked to no one in particular. As if someone had answered him, out of nowhere came a gigantic black monster with a white mask. "Ahhh!" Daisuke paniked as the monster ran after him and terrorized. Although the people in the streer couldn't see it, they could see the buildings and street post and plagppoles being torn down in the invisible pursuit. Panic in the streets.

"NOOOOO!" David flipped out as the monster picked him up and was about to eat him. All he could think about was his beloved meudurer wife, his only one true love. Was this now truly the end? As Davis saw his life flash before his eyes, the monster opened his mouth, laughed eviley and was about to put davis in his mouth...

* * *

What will happen next? Nobody knows! Not even I know! Well... yeah i do, but I like to be dramatic. Ubtil tommrorow, Keep the spirit! 

**A/N REVIEW**


	3. Whitey and Dakari Rebellion

**Ahhhh, a breath of fresh air. It has been many months of my site-wide Dakari tour, and now it feels good to write Dakari again. I hope that my work convinces Dakari and I will lead a beautiful and great cause. It is my dream. My reality. Thank you for all who awaited, and here is the continue adventures of Daisuke. I forgot to mention last chapter that this will be crossover to many, so theres lots of anime and video game characters so RR!**

* * *

Flash slash whack. 

"What in the?" Davis pondered but instead of digestion the monster was slashed in the mask and was dead on the ground. There must have been a saver, but was it a digimon saver? The answer was a man in whiteblack robe who had a fucking awesome swordica (thats sword in japanese) and had spiky white hair sorta like Daisukes but also like Taichis. He was only shorter than Davis and looked about as old or younger and was an inappropriate age for swording it seems.

"Excuse me" apologized Davis, "but what the fuck?"

"Let me explain" elaborated the robe man. "My name is Whitey Chan. I am a captain of Death Gods and we make sure that hollows like attacked you do not destroy the people or the dead. They eat dead souls like you who do not go to soul society where souls go that die and you did not go to SS because you have some reason." Whitey pulled out his swordica and pointed the hilt at Daisuke who was panicing like a plage.

"I CANNOT DAMN GO TO SOULD SOCIETY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daisuke commanded with ultimatum. "Hikari. Takeuru. Its..."

"Escxuse me" ignited Whitey "but you're Daisuke? UNBELIEVEABLY" he excited

"Please explain the revlence" Daisuke eye-moped in classic anime.

"You do not know the world state! Takeru and his Takaris have begun to launch attacks on major cities, and casualties have massed. Death Gods can barely handle, and help is needed" Whitey unraveled.

"You do not understand" depressed Davis "but there is not things I can do. Hikari is in love with Takeru and how do you explain that?"

"There mus be government" Whitey opined. "Like Dick Cheyne and Republicans.

"I see concedse Daisuke. "Then can I train to become a death god and help fight the Takari?

"There will be work but I will train to you become a master swordica master." warnerd Whitey. "Come you must learn the way"

* * *

Ten days in. 

Ten days out.

Daisuke could barely breathfrom pressurment, but he was lamost ready for fenceing. Captain Chan took him to the room for combats.

"Okay, primaried whitey "it is time for you to realize the swordica

"Yeah great Whitey but I dont hellsing have a swordica." Daisuke used rationals and algoritm

"You must concentrate and believe in Dakari" taught Whitey Chan and rightly but surely a swordica that was six and half feet tall with engravement that was blue in the middle and sweet badass materialized in Daisukes hand. Unbelievalbe.

"A SWORDICA FOR THE POWER AND THE PEOPLE!" Davis quipped in triumph but Whitey did a anime sweat because of the rediculous.

3

2

1

FIGHT

Daisuke and Whitey used their swordicas and ran at the other in speed. Whitey Chan had fabulous skills that complement his hair but Daisuke was flowing with power of the Dakari force. Unbeatable. Training complete.

"Very good" rewarded Whitey "It is time to organizae to destroy the Takari.

"TIME TO TAKE IT TO THE LIMIT!" Davis languished and jumped in the air. Everything became black lines like in the end of an anime episode happens. Davis and Whitey were ready to take on the destruction of Takari once and for all, and Takeru couldn't help it. Little did Takeru and the government know that there was new wind on the horizon and it was not global warming.

The beginning of order

The beginning of seizure

The end of a new age

The start of anew.

It was time for Dakari to rule all, and wind was on the horizon.

* * *

**If u cant tell Captain Whitey Chan is from Bleach more later. This was dedicate to all Dakari Fans shout out there. If youre wanted be included in the next chapter review and say so. THE NEW DAWN IS ON THE HORIZON MY SUBJECTS!**

**A/N R&R**


End file.
